


as if you want me to see

by tennie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Threesome, mlm author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennie/pseuds/tennie
Summary: Ten and Johnny are just too cute with each other. It pisses Doyoung off and he doesn't understand why. Well, maybe he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic so i don't really know what I'm doing. Also I'm not a native English speaker, sorry if all this sounds awkward.

Doyoung absolutely can‘t stand the clingy touchy lovey-dovey mess that is Ten and Johnny. His best friends slash roommates have been dating for over six months now but the PDA has never been this bad. It‘s like they‘re glued to each other, absolutely cant keep their hands off of one another.

Doyoung hates when he walks in on them making out on the couch. Hates the cute food sharing, especially when Johnny insists on feeding sleepy Ten at their breakfast table so he wouldn‘t be late for class. He despises the cute little nicknames they call each other. Baby. Sweetie pie. Honey bun. Doyoung thinks he should make a list of them, write a huge red NO next to it and put it on the fridge.

Another horrible thing that happens too often is clothes sharing. Ten seems to like his boyfriend‘s clothes more than his own. He started wearing Johnny‘s shirts to bed, and it would be fine if he didn‘t prance around the apartment on Saturday and Sunday mornings wearing nothing but the huge shirt. His soft hair sticking out in all directions adding to the whole cute angel look he has going on. And occasional sweater paws were getting too adorable lately too. Ugh.

Doyoung was tired. And pissed off. And a little bit sad. ( Maybe the reason Doyoung was so pissed off was because he was a little bit jealous of what they had. Maybe he wished he had something like his best friends had - they were friends first before they started dating, they completely trust each other, know each other‘s strenghts and weaknesses and know exactly how to take care of each other.)

Also, he thought it couldn‘t get worse.

Doyoung is in his bed reading a book, something to help him to fall asleep faster since he has been having trouble doing that lately. He‘s almost dozing off when he hears a thump from Johnny‘s room next to his. Thinking nothing of it he turns another page and continues to read. Suddenly, there‘s a high pitched moan, sounding awfully like it‘s coming from Ten. _Oh_. Doyoung blushes at the thought of what could the two lovers be up to.

For the pas five minutes Doyoung has been trying to concentrate on his book but it‘s impossible with the loud thuds and whines and Johnny-like grunts coming from another room. He decides to just try and go to sleep. He‘s so, so tired. Several minutes pass and he thinks his suffering is over. As he‘s about to close his eyes he hears ‘‘Johnny, please, I‘m so close. ‘‘ Doyoung‘s eyes snap wide open.

“What do you need, baby? Tell me.“ Johnny sounds out of breath but still manages to make the bed thud against the wall.

Doyoung can‘t hear Ten‘s response due to his own brain screaming _oh my god_ at his dick growing hard. He can‘t help but palm it lightly through his pajama pants, not when a series of delicious sounding high pitched moans can be heard from the next room.

Sadly, the sounds die down in a second and Doyoung is left alone with his half-hard dick in his hand and his face burning red in shame.

 _It‘s wrong. It‘s so wrong. They‘re your best friends._ Sighing Doyoung turns over on his stomach and decides to sleep. However hot this was (Doyoung surprises himself thinking like this) he would feel guilty getting off to the fresh memory of his friends fucking. And he‘s too tired to do it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out i cant write anything smutty (but i still did bc im gay i do what i want and i couldnt put my thoughts into better words. im sorry tho)

Doyoung can‘t stop thinking about Ten and Johnny. A week had passed since he heard them fucking and he still can‘t stop thinking about it. Every time Johnny calls Ten baby Doyoung‘s mind goes back to _that_ night. Every little excited squeel Ten makes reminds him of his moans and whines and pleas. It‘s getting pretty annoying.

***

Doyoung  was on his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he saw light coming from the living room. It was pretty late, he thought one of his roommates had left the TV on so he went to turn it off.

He did not expect to find a barely dressed Ten in Johnny‘s lap. Johnny was sitting with his back to the door and Ten was facing, it but his eyes were closed, he didn‘t see Doyoung standing in the doorway. Johnny was slowly kissing up his boyfriend‘s chest, leaving open mouthed kisses on his collarbones, the quiet sounds of lips on skin echoing in the room. Doyoung realized he was staring only when Johnny started to kiss Ten‘s neck and he gasped in surprise, eyes immediatelly snapping open and locking onto Doyoung‘s. Ten moans, not breaking the eye contact with Doyoung even for a second.

 _Fuck_.

Doyoung‘s face heats up, he mutters a quiet sorry and bolts out of the room before he can embarrass himself by popping a boner right there in front of them. He gets to his room, closes the door and sits down on his bed.

Ten was only in his underwear. His thighs were looking really soft, a contrast to Johnny‘s strong hands holding on to them as he was kissing him. He didn‘t even looked flustered that Doyoung caught them in such an intimate moment, his face didn‘t show any signs of embarrassement, he looked rather playful.

Doyoung feels himself getting hard. 

Not even two minutes pass when hes starts hearing muffled noises coming from Johnny‘s room.

 _Fuck it_ , he decides. He strips out of his clothes and gets comfortable on the bed, back against the headboard and legs spread apart.

It was not his fault the walls of their apartment were so thin, and not his fault he‘s been so busy lately and didn‘t even have time to get off, and not his fault his dick would harden at the memory of his friends‘ voices coming from the next room. Surely not his fault Ten had a beautiful voice which was even more attractive in the form of soft gasps and loud whines, and he was so, so pretty sitting there in Johnny‘s lap, his small frame illuminated by the faint glow of the TV, dark eyes twinkling and cheeks rosy.

‘‘More.‘‘ Doyoung hears Ten‘s muffled voice. Johnny must be fingering Ten, he thinks. His long fingers going in and out of his ass, slowly, at an agonizing pace, that‘s why Ten is asking for more. How much can he take until he becomes desperate ? How much teasing can he endure till he‘s not aware of what he‘s saying, asking for, incoherent thoughts spilling past his lips ?

‘‘Aah,“ Doyoung moans himself and quickly puts his palm over his mouth. Shit. He hopes it wasn‘t too loud. He has his other hand around his cock, stroking it rather quickly, not wasting a second. He drags his palm over the head, then down the whole lenght and back up, slicking it up with precome. He can hear faint whibes from the next room, Ten is moaning without a break now and Doyoung knows he‘s not going to last. He starts bucking up into his fist, back arched and panting loudly.

‘‘Fuck, Johnny, I‘m gonna come!‘‘ And with that, Doyoung spills all over his fist and chest, groaning loudly once again.

 _Shit shit shit shit._ There‘s no way they didn‘t hear that.

A wave of shame washes over Doyoung and he presses his palms to his eyes, still breathing heavily, coming from the high. His come is starting to dry where it‘s splattered on his chest, it‘s getting  uncomfortable but no way he‘s coming out of his room to clean himself up, can‘t risk running into Johnny or Ten after what just happened. He picks up his previously discarded shirt and wipes the mess off of his chest.

_Jesus, my friends just heard me getting off to them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy  
> thanks for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> A teeny tiny chapter for now but more interesting things to come, I have a lot of ideas.  
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
